psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mister Explicit/Past is Past - Moving Forward
Hi, everyone. It's me, Mister Explicit. Before I speak, don't be fooled by the title of when I say "Moving Forward", I am not leaving the wikia but it is for something else. I want to talk about something that has taken this wikia by storm. The infamous event exclusive to this wikia now referred to as 12/29/15. Yes, I know it had resulted in a downfall for this wikia but we got over it. I have been recently looking at tweets concerning this wikia and most of them are just notifying Jesse of this wikia but there have been a few tweets of the situation that had occured almost three months ago. I've been looking back at the thread (if you are unsure what I am talking about, go to Rules, Content, Rule 6 or search for a long thread titled "Unsolicited Access" on DarkUnknownWarrior's talk page) and yes, the problem has been resolved but there is something that really bugs me - the references people are making about this situation in this wikia's comments section. Yes, I know that the character is hated in the comments section on YouTube but if I may just ask everyone who is referencing the character in the comments section (on this wikia - it is fine to refer her as Jesse's Girlfriend on pages) - and you know who you are to stop referencing it or just reference it much less in the comments section because it makes a bad image for this wikia. Yes, she has apologized and she did appreciate our efforts (and I admit, her method of asking us to stop was a bit unorthodox), but it made her uncomfortable. And to be fair, the reaction to this is not putting me in my jolly good mood either. And yes, I do know this has caused negative influence on some of you, sparking a grudge on her. So for any future vlogs including her, just don't reference this event here in the comments section (you can hate all you want in the YouTube comment section) because it just makes the wikia look bad. If you can try your best to do that in the future, then I would be thankful. Instead, look at the positive side of things and try not to put more of a negative influence on this event - move on and continue doing what we as a community do best. If anyone asks about this, just send them to Rules, Content, Rule 6. That is all we need to do to help new users get settled in our wikia. Spring has just recently sprung, and my idea for change is that this wikia should be able to spring with it and spring very well by moving on and forgetting about this speed bump that we have hit on the road. And with the Admin Elections coming just under two weeks, we should fly in making change to this wikia for the better and forget about this mishap that had previously occured. Mister Explicit 00:00, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts